Salvation
by November Rain 19
Summary: My first Daisuke/Hikari. Daisuke is thinking about Hikari and then gets an unexpected visitor.


Author's Notes: My first Daisuke/Hikari. Story is told from Daisuke's POV. 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or any anime for that matter. Good luck trying to sue me, because all my money from now until forever has to go and pay off school loans. 

Dedication: And this is dedicated to Daikari-chan. She inspires me more than my muses. I hope she likes this.   
  
  
  


Salvation   
by Melissa 

  
  
  


I once heard a cynical person say that no good deed goes unpunished. Being an optimist at the time, I laughed because I couldn't conceive of the notion of being punished for doing a good deed. I have since changed my tune and will explain why shortly. 

I'm 18 years old now and quite a bit mellower and more mature than I once was. At least, I'd like to think so. I still play soccer and will be attending a university in the fall on a full scholarship. 

It's been seven years since I've been an active member of the Digidestined. New generations have some and gone, just like mine did. I remain as a source of advice and help if need be, just like Taichi, Yamato and the others were for me. 

I still stay in contact with Miyako, Iori and Takeru. I was also in contact with Hikari, up until about six months ago. It's not just me though, she's secluded herself from everyone. The reason why is also why I have become such a pessimist now. 

It's ironic that something like never happened to me. I was always the one that would charge into danger without thinking, yet I always emerged unscathed. 

In late January an apartment, which was few doors down from the Yagami's, caught fire. Faulty wiring in a space heater was the culprit. The parents managed to escape with one of their children. In the mass confusion the couple could not locate their 3 year old daughter, Sakura. By the time they realized she wasn't with them they could not go back into the apartment because the fire had grown too fierce near the door. 

While most people had evacuated, Hikari remained on that floor of the complex. She had been home by herself when she had heard screaming and then a fire alarm go off. When she had seen what was happening she leapt into action. She had decided to try and save the child. She was always thinking of other's before herself. 

She went back into her apartment, grabbed a shirt and then soaked it under running water. She then took it and wrapped it around her head and neck, mostly covering her nose and mouth. 

She ran to the sliding door to the balcony and threw it open. Walking over to the wall she stopped to judge the distance between her balcony and the next. It was only about four feet. Stepping up onto the ledge of the wall and using the side of the building for leverage, she stretched across and managed to find purchase on the ledge of the neighbor's balcony. When she was safely on the other side, she repeated the process to get to the burning apartment. 

She opened up the sliding glass door, only to be greeted by a face full of smoke. It caused her a small coughing fit, but she quickly recovered. Taking a large breath, she went into the smoke filled apartment. 

Visibility was nearly zero and the smoke was making Hikari's eyes water. She frantically began searching for signs of the little girl. She made her way down the hallway towards the back of the apartment, checking rooms as she went. Hikari was about to lose hope when she came to the master bedroom. She stepped inside scanning the area and then checking under the bed. She was about to back track when she heard a faint sound. It was almost impossible to hear over the sounds of the fire and her own coughing, but it was there. Hikari strode over to the closet and opened the door. Huddles in the corner in the back was Sakura. 

Hikari knelt down and checked the little girl. She was almost unconscious. Taking the damp shirt off, Hikari wrapped it around the Sakura's head. Scooping her up, the child of light left the bedroom. 

It was very slow going trying to make it back to the balcony. The smoke was torturing Hikari's lungs. 

She soon had an even bigger problem than that. The fire had ravaged it's way through the apartment and had now almost completely blocked her only way to escape. While trying to figure out how to get out and fighting to stay conscious, she never noticed that the fire had weakened the wall and the ceiling. A large chunk of sheet rock broke away and fell onto the two girls. 

At the last possible moment Hikari managed to fall to the floor and protect Sakura using her own body. The piece of ceiling pinned them as the heat grew worse and the fire came even closer. The smoke inhalation was finally too much Hikari and Sakura lost the battle to stay awake. 

Amazingly, Hikari and Sakura survived. The firefighters responded quickly and dosed the flames. They managed to get to them in time and send them off to the hospital. 

Sakura would end up being fine. She was treated for the smoke inhalation and some minor burns on her hands. All the result of Hikari protecting her. 

Hikari would not be so lucky. She had suffered second and third degree burns on most of the right side of her body. She had almost died but the paramedics were able to revive her by shocking her heart. 

Word traveled fast and I was one of the first ones to arrive at the hospital. A few of the Digidestined were all ready there and they filled me in on what had happened. Hikari had regained consciousness, but we couldn't see her. 

It wasn't that we weren't aloud to. It was because she refused to see any of us. She didn't even want to see Taichi. 

We comforted each other and the Yagami's. We were all family here. It wasn't blood that bound us to one another, it was something much stronger. 

That was six months ago, and I haven't heard from during that time. Taichi has kept me updated on her condition. Twenty four weeks of painful operations, skin grafts and rehabilitation. 

Hikari had sustained massive damage to her skin and nerves, which can never be repaired. Not even with plastic surgery. She will be scarred emotionally and physically for the rest of her life, all for saving a life. That cynical person was right. No good deed goes unpunished. 

The hospital released her one month ago, but she has been in seclusion. I can't say I blame her. Every one of us has let her know repeatedly that we're here for her if she needs us. We just have to wait until she's ready. 

I sit on my couch in my apartment as I think about her and what happened. I moved out of my parents place practically the second I turned 18. The furnishings are sparse and the place is immaculately clean. I am far from the slob I used to be. On the top of my bookshelf, which is on the far wall, are two of my three most prized possessions. One is my digivice and the other is a picture of me and Hikari which was taken last summer. She has her arm around my shoulders and I have a grin so wide it almost doesn't fit on my face. 

Looking at that picture reminds me of just how much I love her. 

This isn't like the love I claimed to have when I was 11, this is the real thing. While my enthusiasm for trying to get her to notice me decreased dramatically over the years, my feelings for her did nothing but grow. Who would have thought that Daisuke Motomiya actually would have matured? Don't worry, I didn't think I would have either. 

It took some time, but I eventually realized that I can't make someone like me. It either happens or it doesn't. Once I stopped acting like such a jerk, Hikari and I had become best friends. As much as I am in love with her, I'd rather have her as a friend than as nothing at all. 

It kills me that I haven't seen her in so long. Once a week, every week since the fire, I've sent her flowers and a card. Just to let her know that I'm thinking about her. 

I stopped my reverie for a moment and glanced at the clock. It was a little after 10pm. I groaned slightly and stood up. I had whiled away the whole evening just thinking. Sighing slightly I went to go take a shower and then get ready for bed. 

Half an hour later I was done and changed into a pair of black boxers and a grey t-shirt. I went back to the living room to collect Chibimon. 

My little digimon was curled up on a pillow in the armchair. He lazily opened one eye as he heard me approach. 

"I think someone's outside the door, Daisuke." 

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" 

As if on cue there was a small knock. 

"Those big ears come in handy I see," I said as I went to answer the door. 

"Who is it?" I called out as I reached for the knob. 

"It's me, Dai," a soft voice answered. 

My eyes went wide as I fumbled with the lock. A moment later I opened the door and there stood Hikari. At least, I thought it was her. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeved hooded shirt with the hood up and sunglasses. She stared intently at the ground. 

I wanted so badly to take her in my arms, but I wasn't sure if she would welcome that. I stepped aside and let her in. She walked past me, into the living room and took perch on the edge of the couch. She angled herself slightly so her right side was obscured. 

I followed her but stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, just watching her. 

"It's been a long time." 

She nodded, but remained silent while concentrating on the floor boards. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

She drew her knees up and hugged them tight. "I know it's late and unexpected....but could I ask a favor?" 

"Sure. Anything." 

"Could I stay with you tonight?" 

My heart skipped a couple of beats at that statement as she went on. 

"My parents and Taichi went out of town to visit my grandparents. I told them that I wasn't feeling up to joining them. As it got later, I don't know......it's like the apartment got bigger and scarier. I....I didn't want to be alone. God, I'm 18 and I can't even stay home alone. How pathetic is that?" 

Listening to her made my soul ache. "Of course you can stay. You know you are always welcome here." I paused a moment. "And you're not pathetic." 

I left my place by the doorway and went to my room for a second. I returned shortly and took a seat beside her. 

"I laid out something for you to change into. You can sleep on my bed and Chibimon and I will take the couch." 

Her mouth dropped open at my first statement. 

"C'mon Hikari, it's nearly ninety degrees. You've got to be dying of the heat in those clothes." 

She firmly shook her head. 

"At least take off the sunglasses. I think you're fairly safe from the sun at this time of night." 

"Don't joke Daisuke. It was difficult enough for me to come out here," she said with an edge to her voice. 

"I know and I'm sorry. I've missed you and I don't understand why you're hiding from me." 

She chuckled, but it was not a happy one. She raised her head and looked at me through the tinted plastic. "Isn't it kind of obvious?" 

"No," I replied evenly. 

She abruptly stood up and moved a few feet away. She then turned around to face me. She ripped off her sunglasses and threw them so the clattered across the floor. She then yanked down her hood and brushed her now long hair behind her ears. 

"Now is it?!" she asked angrily, staring at me straight on. 

I had had no idea just how bad her injuries were, and even now all I was seeing was the remnants. Deep scars and lines covered the whole right side of her face. My first reaction was to turn away because of the complete shock. As much as a part of me wanted to, I wasn't going to do it. I held her gaze, unblinking. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched me. Finally she broke down and sobbed, bringing her hands up to her face. As she did so, I could see the scars present on the back of her right hand. She wobbled slightly and was about to fall to her knees when I shot forward and caught her in mid descent. I gently lowered us to the floor as she sobbed in my arms. 

I rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair, trying the best I could to comfort her. 

"How? How can y-you look at me? I'm hideous! I'm a monster!" Her anguished cries echoed off the walls. 

"Because I see you through eyes of love," I said quietly. This wasn't how I had planned on telling her how I really felt, but she needed to hear this now more than ever. 

Her sobbing slowed and soon stopped. Apparently I had caught her off guard. 

"What?" 

I laughed slightly. "I love you, Hikari." 

She became quiet for a little while, obviously trying to sort out what I had just admitted to. 

"You can't love me," she said at last. "How could you possibly love something like this?" She gestured to her face. 

"I love you for you." I reached down and caressed the side of her face. "This doesn't matter to me." 

I shifted to the kneeling position and picked her up in my arms and cradled her against my body. I stood up and walked towards my bedroom. I laid her gently on the bed and switched on the small lamp on my night table. 

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Daisuke....I.....," she never got to finish as I cut her off. 

"Shh. You rest now. Everything will be better in the morning." 

I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. I then got up and left, closing the door quietly behind me. 

Out in the living room, Chibimon had gotten a blanket out of the closet and was snuggled underneath it. I laid down on the couch, being careful not to squish my friend. 

"I guess what they say it true," Chibimon said through a yawn. 

"What's that?" I replied as I shut my eyes. 

"That love is blind, and yet she's that only one who sees." 

I smiled as I reached up and flicked off the light switch. It wasn't long before I slipped into the dream world.   
  


I'm not sure how long I was asleep but I awoke with a start to the sound of floorboards creaking. I groaned slightly and ran my hand through my hair. 

"Chibimon, I'm going to be seriously annoyed if you are going for a 'late night snack.'" 

My only response was a chuckle, but it definitely wasn't from Chibimon. 

"I'm sorry if I woke you." 

I sat up and turned towards the voice. Hikari walked forward and sat near me on the couch. 

"Is everything all right?" 

"Yes. I just couldn't sleep." 

I propped myself up to a semi sitting position. "What's on your mind?" 

"What you said to me earlier." 

I sighed. "Would you mind if I turned on the lights?" I asked. 'If she's going to rip my heart out, I at least want her to look me in the eye while she does it,' I thought. 

She didn't say anything for a minute. "No. Go ahead." she finally agreed. 

I flicked the switch and light flooded the room. I was forced to shut my eyes for an instant until the adjusted. When I opened them, I was surprised by what I saw. 

Hikari had changed her clothing. She was now wearing a tank top, which I assume she had on under her long sleeve shirt, and a pair of my boxer shorts. I could now see the scars that covered her neck, shoulder, arm and part of her leg. For the world I didn't think she would have ever let me see her like this. 

"If you weren't afraid of all this, then maybe it's time that I wasn't either." She then leaned forward and kissed me. 

I felt my breath catch in my throat from complete and utter shock. It was only a moment before I found myself kissing her back. It lasted only a few moments, but it felt like eternity. I hugged her tight, never wanting to let go. 

"I love you," she whispered as she laid down next to me. Shifting on to my side, I spooned myself around her, holding her protectively. 

"I love you too." It was the last thing said as we both fell asleep.   
  


The morning came soon enough and we decided that I would walk Hikari back to her apartment and we would spend the day there. I got up, dressed and ran a comb through my hair in a matter of about five minutes. I waited patiently by the front door for her to finish changing. 

I heard the door to my room open and footsteps down the hallway. I smiled as I saw her. While she was wearing her jeans, she had borrowed a t-shirt of mine, her sunglasses hanging from the collar. Her hooded long sleeved shirt was draped over her arm. She had also tied her hair back. 

"Ready?" 

She nodded as I went out the door. The sun shown brightly over head which promised the makings of a beautiful day. I made it only a few feet before realizing that she hadn't followed me. I turned around and saw her standing just inside the door frame, hesitant to pass through it. 

I walked back and extended my hand to her. 

She looked at it for a moment before giving me a small smile and taking it. She took the sunglasses from around her neck and flipped them open. Instead of wearing them though, she put them on me. 

We walked out of my complex and down the road towards hers. I was so very proud of her. 

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "You're my salvation, you know. I never thought I'd see the sun light again." 

I disengaged my hand and put it around her waist. As the sun glinted off the sunglasses all I could think about was that maybe that person was wrong. Maybe good deeds aren't really punished after all.   


The End   


More Author's Notes: As always, please let me know what you thought of it. That's it for now. Until next time.   


"Of all the gods, Beauty is the most heartless, and the mirror is her sword." 

"Take someone who suddenly speaks to you in an intimate tone that he had never used with you, who tells you what he had never dared tell anyone. Because he was ordinarily so reserved, you are rightly all the more touched. You sense there a mark of extraordinary confidence. Suddenly he has become a friend. He has chosen you for a friend; he has chosen you for a confidant. At this moment an infallible bond has been established between him and you, this bond which the philosophers call "interpersonal." Moreover it is not only between him and you that something essential has taken place; it is also within him and within you. One becomes a person by means of this genuine and intimate encounter. No one discovers himself in solitude, by turning inward on himself and by analyzing himself. It is by giving one's self that one finds himself."- Paul Tornier   
  
  
  



End file.
